flameguy9981sfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Generations 2: Past, Present, Future
Sonic Generations 2: Past, Present, Future is a sequel to Sonic Generations, and is for the Xbox One, Nintendo 53, Nintendo 3DS. Story After completing Act 1 of Angel Island, Classic Sonic stops, and sees something. Then, the screen goes white. Meanwhile, Modern Sonic & Tails are walking through a park not too far away from Station Square, when they see Future Sonic. He warns them that Eggman is coming, and he's going to have a great and mighty creature that can tear through time, leaving nothing behind! Modern Sonic says that he's delt with things like that beore, and starts to walk away. Future Sonic then exclaims that he's from the future, and has came back in time to warn hime, because this time it's going to be worse. Modern Tails starts to ask what he means, when the Time Lord comes, and starts to tear apart time! Future Sonic pulls out a Chaos Emeralds, and uses Chaos Control to warp them back to Sonic 3. Worlds Xbox One Classic Era *Angel Island *Flying Battery *Palmtree Panic *Gadget Park *Boss Gate **Rival: Fang the Sniper **Classic Boss: The Wrecking Ball **Modern Boss: Final Zone Machine **Future Boss: Doomsday Robot Dreamcast Era *Twinkle Park *Metal Harbor *Ocean Palace *Westopolis *Boss Gate **Rival: Rouge the Bat **Classic Boss: Chaos 06 **Modern Boss: Black Doom **Future Boss: Metal Madness Middle Era *Kingdom Valley *City Town *Eggmanland *Starlight Carnival *Boss Gate **Rival: Jet the Hawk **Classic Boss: Erazor Djinn **Modern Boss: Dark Gaia **Future Boss: Egg Nega Wisp Modern Era *Silent Forest *Axel's Dimension *Highway Sprint *E.G.G. Escape Base *Boss Gate **Rival: Metal Sonic v4.0 **Classic Boss: Team Chaos **Modern Boss: Axel the Lion **Future Boss: E-1000 "Alphbeta" **Final Boss: Time Lord Nintendo 53 Classic Era * Angel Island *Flying Battery *Collision Chaos *Gadget Park *Boss Gate **Rival: Fang the Sniper **Classic Boss: Wrecking Ball **Modern Boss: Final Zone Machine **Future Boss: Doomsday Robot Dreamcast Era *Windy Valley *Meta Harbor *Grand Metropolis *Westopolis *Boss Gate **Rival: Rouge the Bat **Classic Boss: Chaos 06 **Modern Boss: Black Doom **Future Boss: Metal Maddness Middle Era *Kingdom Valley *Arid Sands *Starlight Carnival *Silent Forest *Boss Gate **Rival: Jet the Hawk **Classic Boss: Erazor Djinn **Modern Boss: Dark Gaia **Future Boss: Egg Nega Wisp Modern Era *Axel's Dimension *Mystic Ruins *Superstar Run *E.G.G. Escape Base *Boss Gate **Rival: Metal Sonic v4.0 **Classic Boss: Team Chaos **Modern Boss: Axel the Lion **Future Boss: E-1000 "Alphbeta" **Final Boss: Time Lord Nintendo 3DS Classic Era *Angel Island *Sandopolis *Palmtree Panic *Firework Panic *Boss Gate **Rival: Fang the Sniper **Classic Boss: Wrecking Ball **Modern Boss: Final Zone Machine **Future Boss: Doomsday Robot Dreamcast Era *Windy Valley *Metal Harbor *Neo Green Hill *Grand Metropolis *Boss Gate **Rival: Rouge the Bat **Classic Boss: Chaos 06 **Modern Boss: Black Doom **Future Boss: Metal Maddness Middle Era *Altitude Limit *Wave Ocean *Arid Sands *Starlight Carnival *Boss Gate **Rival: Jet the Hawk **Classic Boss: Erazor Djinn **Modern Boss: Dark Gaia **Future Boss: Egg Nega Wisp Modern Era *Frozen Factory *Jungle Chaos *Superstar Run *E.G.G. Escape Base *Boss Gate **Rival: Metal Sonic v4.0 **Classic Boss: Team Chaos **Modern Boss: Axel the Hedgehog **Future Boss: E-1000 "Alphbeta" **Final Boss: Time Lord Other Info *In the XBox 360 and Nintendo 3DS Versions, there are chalanges you have to complete, but for the Nintendo 53 version, there are no chalanges. It is beleived that you have to get at least one A Rank on every stage to get the keys. Music Category:Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo 53 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Sonic Generations 2